Solidus Snake
|afiliaciones = Dead Cell Sons of Liberty Los Patriots |juegos = Metal Gear Solid 2 Metal Gear Solid 4 |creador = Hideo Kojima |artista = Yoji Shinkawa |voz = John Cygan }} Solidus Snake (1972-2009) era uno de los tres “hijos de Big Boss”, creados como parte del proyecto "Les Enfants Terribles". En el proyecto, uno de los hijos llevaría los genes "dominantes" de Big Boss (Solid Snake), y el otro llevaría los genes "recesivos" (Liquid Snake), y el tercero sería un equilibrio perfecto entre los genes dominantes y recesivos (Solidus). “Solidus” significa “ni sólido ni líquido” que viene definido porque Solidus era el equilibrio perfecto de sus dos hermanos. Historia El Incidente de Shadow Moses Durante el incidente de Shadow Moses, Solidus era el 43 presidente de los E.E.U.U., conocido como George Sears mientras estaba en la presidencia. En el año 2005, y actuando por su cuenta, sin el consentimiento de los Patriots comenzó el incidente de Shadow Moses en el más completo secreto, aleccionando a Revolver Ocelot para persuadir a Liquid para que robara al Metal Gear REX y utilizarlo para sus propios fines. Pero cuando Solidus reveló la existencia del Metal Gear REX y la existencia del ejército GENOMA al público, fue destituido de la presidencia y pasó a la clandestinidad cuando oyó que los Patriots planeaban matarle. Mientras estaba en la clandestinidad tomó el control de Dead Cell como una manera para ganar poder y de destruir a los Patriots, que controlaban incluso la presidencia de los Estados Unidos. El Incidente de Big Shell thumb|180px|Solidus como el presidente George Sears Al descubrir en el año 2009 la existencia de un Metal Gear gigante, Arsenal Gear, que estaba camuflado bajo la planta de purificación de ultramar Big Shell, reclutó a la unidad antiterrorista presidencial Dead Cell para ayudarle a robarlo. Consiguió hacerse con el Big Shell y tomó como rehén al, en ese entonces, actual presidente James Johnson, que estaba allí inspeccionando las instalaciones. Llamó a su grupo “Sons of Liberty” y exigió al gobierno de los Estados Unidos un rescate de 30.000 millones de dólares. El objetivo del robo del Arsenal Gear por parte de Solidus era conseguir una lista con los nombres de los integrantes de los Patriots, que ahora eran los enemigos más grandes a los que se enfrentaría. El núcleo del Arsenal Gear, la IA “GW”, era un sistema de procesamiento masivo de datos diseñado para controlar información a un nivel global. Por lo tanto, Solidus supuso que contendría información sobre los Patriots. Tras conseguir la lista, planeaba matar a los 12 dirigentes de los Patriots. Pero el nido de gusanos informático que Raiden cargó, con ayuda de Otacon y su hermana Emma, en GW neutralizó el sistema y Solidus no pudo conseguir la lista. Después de su fallido intento por recuperar la lista, buscó otra forma de dañar a los Patriots y su gigantesco poder mundial, entonces pensó que haciendo uso de la bomba de hidrógeno que existía dentro del Arsenal Gear, podría destruir todos los aparatos electrónicos, paralizar Wall Street y hacer que cundiera el pánico en todo el mundo. Su plan era liberar Manhattan del yugo digital de los Patriots y establecer una “zona liberada" (Outer Haven) en su lugar. El descubrimiento de que Revolver Ocelot era un agente de los Patriots y que Raiden también estaba siendo manipulado, acorraló a Solidus. Estrello el Arsenal Gear contra el Federal Hall de la ciudad de Nueva York, en un intento de golpear a los Patriots. Finalmente, tras perder el control de GW, Solidus pensó que la última pista para descubrir las identidades de los Patriots eran las nanomáquinas del cerebro de Raiden y las pautas nerviosas que habían creado, así que enfrento a Raiden en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual, lo llevo a la muerte. En Guns of the Patriots El cadáver (en un estado vida-muerte) de Solidus Snake fue robado por EVA y fue utilizado como señuelo en una persecución comandada por Raging Raven y el grupo PMC Raven's Sword. Más tarde, Vamp y Liquid Ocelot lanzan el cuerpo al fuego en un incendio en el rio Volta. *Nota: Todos creían que este cuerpo era de Big Boss, pero este mismo da a entender que el cuerpo era de Solidus. Equipamiento Armas Solidus solía llevar una FN P90, además de dos espadas daisho (Katana y Wakizashi set); las espadas "Minshuto" y la "Kyowato" (Democratica y Republicana). Exoesqueleto El Exoesqueleto que Solidus usaba fue desarrollado por el ejército de los E.E.U.U. Aumenta a su portador apresura, fuerza y agilidad con el uso de la tecnología artificial desarrollada del Metal Gear RAY desarrollaba y potenciaba la músculatura del individuo. Tenía dos tentáculos que se podían utilizar para agarrar o para sofocar a opositores y también tenía la capacidad de disparar misiles. Los tentáculos se pueden expulsar para aumentar velocidad del individuo. Curiosidades *El Solidus (del Latín Sólido) era originalmente una moneda de oro emitido por los Romano. La palabra soldado se deriva en última instancia de solidus, en referencia a estas monedas con las que se pagaron a los soldados. Solidus es también el termino utilizado por los químicos para determinar la línea de presión/temperatura en un diagrama que marca la transición entre una fase sólida y liquida. *Como George Sears, fue el hombre mas joven en la historia en ser elegido Presidente de los Estados Unidos, con solo 28 años, lo que en teoría haria seria ilegal (35 años de edad es lo mínimo para ser Presidente). Sin embargo, después de haber sido programados para envejecer rápidamente, el tenia un aspecto mucho mas viejo, por lo que es probable que los Patriots le dieran documentacion falsa para justificar una edad mayor. *Se puede decir que el objetivo final de Solidus, la destrucción de los Patriots, fue alcanzada en la insurrecion de Liquid Ocelot, ya que los Patriots fueron destruidos por el virus FOXALIVE. *Solidus es el único del proyecto Les Enfants Terribles en no participar en la Guerra del Golfo, ya que Solid Snake participo en una misión para los Boinas Verdes, mientras que Liquid Snake era un agente durmiente en misión para destruir los misiles Scud. *Solidus Snake perdió su ojo izquierdo, mientras que Big Boss perdió su ojo derecho. El cuerpo que Big Mama le mostro a Old Snake en el Este de Europa, durante la Insurrecion de Liquid Ocelot, había perdido el ojo izquierdo, dando un primer indicio de que en realidad era Solidus, en lugar de Big Boss. También hay que señalar que el cuerpo se mueve ligeramente en la camioneta cuando se acerco Snake, demostrando que en realidad había sobrevivido a su lucha con Raiden durante el Incidente de Manhattan Detras de Escena *Las voces de Solidus Snake y Solid Snake son interpretadas en Japón por el mismo actor de doblaje, Akio Otsuka. *Originalmente, cuando Solidus "murio", Raiden corta la cuerda que sostiene la Bandera de los Estados Unidos en el Federal Hall, causando que la misma caiga sobre el cuerpo de Solidus, reflejo de como se coloca la bandera sobre el ataúd de un presidente. Finalmente, a causa de los hechos del 11 de Septiembre de 2001, la escenas fue eliminada, pero en el libro escrito varios años después se mantuvo. *Solidus Snake estaba previsto en la profecía que Elisa y Ursula vieron en Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. *A pesar de que Solidus sobrevive a su lucha con Raiden, la base de datos de Metal Gear Solid 4 (Metal Gear Solid 4 Database disponible en la Plastation Store para el Ps3), contradice esto al decir que fue asesinado. Apariciones *Metal Gear Solid (Solo en la conversación final con Revolver Ocelot) *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (su cuerpo) Galería Solidus-Snake.JPG|Color version of Solidus concept artwork. Solidus.jpg|Solidus Snake in his exoskeleton, sans snake arms. Petchy-mon1339718256 46131.1341257736.1280.1280.jpg|Play Arts Kai figurine of Solidus Snake. Metal Gear Solid 2 Cast Solidus Snake.jpg|Character artwork for Solidus Snake. L g0021143814.jpg Metal Gear Solid 2 Sons of liberty Dead Cell.jpg|Solidus on the Dead Cell artwork. tumblr_m68p3t6EDs1rt0w3ro3_1280.jpg|Yoji Shinkawa's drawing of Solidus Snake. IDWCV.jpg|Solidus lecturing Jack on the "nobility" of knives compared to guns during the Liberian Civil War. Metal Gear Solid 2 Sons Of Liberty Solidus Snake.jpg|Monochrome version of Solidus concept art. Categoría:Personajes de Metal Gear Solid Categoría:Personajes de Metal Gear Solid 2 Categoría:Personajes de Metal Gear Solid 4 Categoría:Les enfants terribles Categoría:George Sears Categoría:Big Boss Categoría:FOXHOUND Categoría:El incidente de Shadow Moses Categoría:Los Patriots Categoría:El incidente de Big Shell Categoría:Guns of the Patriots Categoría:Dead Cell Categoría:Raiden Categoría:Sons of Liberty Categoría:Jefes finales